The Thing About Hate
by The AMAZING Daughter Of Hermes
Summary: The thing about love and hate is that there's a thin line in between. Percy Jackson's world is turned upside down when his mother finally draws the line and sends him to a summer camp. Not any summer camp, but Camp Half-Blood. The infamous camp for delinquents and hooligans. He meets a certain blonde-haired beauty.Unfortunately, they don't actually see eye to eye. Obviously AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm a 12 year-old Asian. Duh, I'm obviously not Uncle Rick. I don't own PJO/HOO.**

**Day 1**

Percy clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth. He could not believe he was being forced to attend the fucking camp. His mother had put her foot down and announced it a week ago. Now he, Percy, was going to spend his glorious summer in a damn camp for troublemakers. Sure, he was one, but he hadn't done _all_ the damn stuff they accused him of. Only a few.

"We're here," Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, announced. Percy glanced at his beloved mother, the woman who had raised him singlehandedly. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was graying. However, Percy would never think of her as old. Percy couldn't feel angry at his mother, he loved her too much. No, Percy blamed his awful luck for being sent to the stupid camp.

Mother and son exited the car, Percy with his suitcase. Sally could not stop worrying although her beloved son was turning seventeen that summer.

"Are you ready?"

Percy took a deep breath, "Yeah."

"Enough clothes?"

The teenager rolled his eyes, "Yup."

"Your phone?"

"In my pocket."

"Enough underwear?"

"Mom!" Percy groaned, his frustration ebbing away. His mother smiled. "I'm sorry. It's not everyday I get separated with my little boy," she said, embracing the obviously not little anymore boy.

Percy smiled, momentarily forgetting his anger, and hugged his mother. He kissed her forehead, reassured her he was going to be fine and grabbed hold of his suitcase. Waving goodbye, Percy entered the sky-blue house at the entrance of the camp. The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes at the weirdly comfortable ambience of the farmhouse.

There was a curly-haired boy sitting on one of the many sofas. He looked downcast but when Percy entered, his entire face lit up. Grabbing a nearby pair of crutches, he quickly approached Percy. Percy was a little taken-aback. The dude was a total stranger to him but he seemed ecstatic once he saw him. There was something about him, though, that Percy liked immediately. He exuded warmth and friendliness. He introduced himself as Grover and beckoned Percy to follow him. Flummoxed, the green-eyed teen did so. Apparently Grover was leading him to some man called Mr Brunner. "But he insists on us calling him Chiron," Grover told him. Chiron sounded like an amazing guy.

Too amazing. After knowing way too many adults, most of whom were teachers, in his seventeen years, he knew there had to be a catch. No one was that awesome. Percy had learned to only trust himself. Besides his mother and younger brother, of course. Percy had grown up hated by most. He didn't want to change that. Who cared if he sat alone in every class? Not him! Everyone steered clear from him. Apparently, they were afraid. Ha! It started because of his so-called 'friends', now he didn't have any. Percy Jackson was dangerous.

And he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO unless Rick Riordan is actually a twelve year-old short Asian girl.**

**DAY 1**

A man in a frayed tweed jacket with thinning hair and a scruffy beard lounged on a wheelchair. He was playing a card game with another man. The other man was plump with a flustered look, as if he was a little tipsy. His curly hair was a mess as he scanned his cards, seemingly unaware of the two teenagers' presence. He was much too engrossed in his game.

The wheelchair-bound man, however, noticed them immediately. He smiled gently and introduced himself as Chiron. He placed his cards face-down and suggested to the plump man that they take a break. The other man reluctantly agreed and entered the house. Chiron leaned slightly forward and said, "Ah, Perseus Jackson. I am the activities director of this camp. I oversee and organise all the activities and I'm also in charge of the campers' welfare. Here is your schedule."

A piece of paper was handed to Percy. He scowled at the man, "Don't call me that." Percy squinted at it but he still couldn't make out the words. He cursed his dyslexia. Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when Chiron spoke again.

"Grover, you are needed at the Arena," He informed Grover.

Grover started towards 'the Arena' but abruptly stopped and turned towards Chiron.

"I thought I was supposed to show Perseus-"

"Percy"

Grover ignored the venomous glare he received and continued, "Around."

Chiron looked around and spotted a blonde girl passing by. "Annabeth!" He called, beckoning her. The blonde girl sighed and approached them. She raised an eyebrow at Chiron.

She was probably Percy's age, maybe a couple inches shorter and athletic-looking. With her deep tan and curly blonde hair, she was almost exactly what Percy thought a stereotypical Californian girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the picture. They were a startling grey, like rainclouds; pretty, but intimidating too, as if she wanted to take Percy down in a fight.

" My girl, perhaps you should show Perseus-" Percy flinched, "around. He is new here," Chiron suggested, his warm brown eyes twinkling. The blonde girl just turned and walked off, beckoning Percy to follow.

Percy raised his eyebrows, rude much? He had mistakenly thought that everyone was as nice and polite as Grover or Chiron. Of course, he suddenly remembered that the camp was mostly filled with hooligans.

Camp Half-Blood wasn't actually _for_ delinquents. In fact, it was made for the teenagers that needed a second home or somewhere to stay or someone to guide them, love them like parents were supposed to. Key word: _supposed_.

Parents aren't what they're supposed to be. They don't even care about their children. Well, most of them. The only decent parent in the whole wide world was his mother, in Percy's opinion. The others were just plain shit.

Anyways, Camp Half-Blood was actually a camp for anyone but it had an awful reputation. The first batch of people had been delinquents whose shit that their parents had gotten tired of. And well, it stuck. Now, even if one was not a delinquent but was still sent to the camp, people would still think you're one.

" Come on! What the fuck are you doing? I don't have all day," the blonde girl yelled, already ahead of him. Percy inwardly smirked. That was what he was used to. Not all that polite bullshit he'd been given earlier. He jogged after her, his face a mask of calm. The blonde girl rolled her eyes.

" Took you long enough. I was afraid I'd have to walk back and carry you here," she snorted, smirking slightly.

Percy smirked, he liked her already. " Is that an offer?"

" Nope. More of a threat."

"Oh really? I didn't know being carried by a girl was threatening."

" Well, it is when that girl is me."

They started walking. She was pointing out the various buildings and areas. Percy was slightly astonished, the place was huge and, he had to admit, impressive. Their banter slightly infuriated Percy. He always won that kind of stuff. Who was that girl? Waltzing up and stealing the crown from the king. _The king. _The KING!

No, he was not exaggerating. Well, maybe a little. However, he was PerSASSY Jackson( Seriously, the kids at his school called him that. Yes, he was that hardcore.) No one beats him at shit. NO ONE! NOBODY**!( See what I did there?)**

And this 'Annabeth' chick was going down.

* * *

Annabeth was pretty irritated. Unfortunately, she had to pass by the Big House. Thus causing Chiron to make her show the new kid around. What was his name? Peter? Pierre?

"I'm Percy." Oh.

"Annabeth."

"I know."

"How? I know I'm pretty awesome and shit but I'm not that famous. Or rather, infamous."

Percy was grinning. Very widely.

"Chiron called you that."

Huh, he did, didn't he? Annabeth was feeling idiotic and embarrassed but Percy chose that exact moment to trip and fall face-down. _Into the nearby lake._ At first, Annabeth stared at him, wading in the water. Then the laughter came, first in snorts and resulting in hysterical laughter. Honestly, the green-eyed teenager looked comical, drenched from head to toe.

Percy grumbled under his breath. And she was laughing! How embarrassing was that? Percy grinned maliciously. The blonde-haired beauty didn't notice the sadistic smile creeping onto the idiot's face. Not until he pulled her into the lake with him.

Annabeth surfaced, wide-eyed and spluttering. She began to panic, she couldn't swim!

Percy was confused when the girl started to thrash around. It took him a few seconds to realise that she couldn't swim. Cursing himself, he grabbed hold of Annabeth around her waist. She seemed to be on full on panic mode.

Annabeth felt strong hands encircle her waist. She didn't think about it, though. A memory was resurfacing. The one that caused her mild Thalassophobia.

Percy quickly pulled her out of the lake, a difficult task due to the fact that she still thrashed around. She only stopped when she was safely on dry land. Annabeth just sat there, staring into space while rocking back and forth with her knees pulled up to her chin. Percy felt scared for the girl. A million questions swam around his head. What had happened? Why had she reacted like that? Most of all, the heavy guilt he felt bearing down on his shoulders.

" Annabeth?" He asked gently, putting his hand n her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

The blonde stopped her rocking. She stared at him incredulously, her eyes red.

"Did you seriously just ask me that question? Yes, Percy. I'm just dandy. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. What do you think?"

Percy got up from his squatting position, eyebrows furrowed. His worry turned into anger.

"Why are you yelling at me? I just asked a fucking innocent question!"

"Why the fuck are you so damn stupid! I'm obviously _not_ alright!"

"Don't call me stupid!" He hated when people did that. Everyone's said that to him his entire life.

"Then stop acting like a fucking retard!"**(No offense)**

Grey and green locked. If looks could kill, both of them would be attending their own funerals' soon. Annabeth stomped away. Percy smirked, he won. Nobody beats the king. Suddenly, he froze, his gloating smirk slowly fading. He stood there, alone, with his luggage.

"Wait! Annabeth! Where's my cabin?"

* * *

**Sorry for the super late entry. Yeah, the story's rated T for cussing. Oh yeah, if you like Merlin, check out Sister of Avalon's story. She's a friend of mine.**

**P.S**

**Guest: I really hope you're reading this. AU stands for Alternate Universe. And thanks for the compliment.**

**You too HeyTherePistacio. Thanks, it means a lot.**

**Review and if you want to, flame! Follow, too. Yeah. Peace out suckas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO**

**Day 1**

Percy grumbled to himself. He had to return to the Big House and ask Chiron about his lodging. Stupid Annabeth. That fucking girl really was getting on Percy's nerves. He hated her, he decided, even more than he hated Shakespeare. And that was _a lot._

Turned out that at Camp Half-Blood, you were sorted to your cabin by your interests. Apparently, Percy was Cabin 3 which, for some weird ass reason, was called the Poseidon Cabin. Apparently, Camp Half-Blood was obsessed with Greek Mythology. So, every cabin was based on a Greek god. Percy laughed internally. It was fitting for someone named 'Perseus'.

He was currently unpacking in his cabin which was void of any campers. He had no cabin-mates. Evidently, no one was as awesome as him to be placed in the Poseidon Cabin. At least, that's what he thought.

"Hello Perseus!" A cheery voice chirped, breaking the serene silence. Percy sighed inwardly.

Of course it was too good to be true. Percy turned, closing his eyes briefly and bracing himself for the annoyance he was certain would be coming. The curly-haired guy with crutches was standing in the doorway. What was his name? Oh yeah, Grover.

Grover had seemed fine at first. But his enthusiasm was rubbing Percy the wrong way. It did not help that Percy wasn't in the best of moods. His face was a mask of disinterest. Perhaps the annoying guy would walk away if he noticed Percy's enthusiasm. Or rather, lack thereof.

However, the curly-haired teenager seemed oblivious to Percy's growing irritation. He grinned and gestured for Percy to follow him.

"Come on, Perseus! Dinner's ready!" Grover exclaimed, excited at the prospect of food.

"Don't call me that," Percy grumbled, his patience wearing thin.

"Perseus. Perseus. Perseus," Grover chanted, not taking him seriously.

A memory flashed past Percy's eyes. A blond man advancing towards him with a sickening smile adorning his handsome features, an empty beer bottle in between his calloused fingers. _Perseus, come play with me, you bad boy._

Smack! Percy had pushed Grover against the wall, grabbing his collar.

"I said, _don't call me that," _He growled, "Understand?"

Grover nodded, fear evident in his eyes. His eyes had widened, almost comically if not for the absolute terror in them.

Percy let go of the much shorter teenager. Grover seemed to have lost his enthusiasm and friendliness. He stuttered as he invited Percy once again to dinner. Guilt filled the green-eyed teenager. He squashed it down, though. You have to defend yourself to not get hurt. That was his motto. He'd learnt it a couple of years ago. And he was glad he had. 'Cause if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been there right then.

He would've been dead.

* * *

**Yo! I know, it's really short but I'll try to update ASAP. So, PJHPcrazysis, thanks for the constructive criticism. It really means a lot. And SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon, thank you. I'm really honoured. I mean, 3 LOVEs? Amazing. Anyways, school ended so I can update a lot faster now.**

**So review, follow, fave, flame etc. Peace out suckahs!**


End file.
